


Considerable Predicament

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blood, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for Diplomatic Affairs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Considerable Predicament

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diplomatic Affairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061051) by [Rungian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rungian/pseuds/Rungian). 



> I got request for bound and unpaired Vetinari, the anon probably meant some shibari but the only thing I could think of is first chapter of Diplomatic Affairs (10/10 would recommended, go read this shit


End file.
